Book 1:We fight the mighty protogonia and their juvenile off springs
by awesomeani05062000
Summary: My version of the final battle against Gaea and her children and the events thereafter. A fight in which Ancient Laws hold no meaning. It is all about survival and winning. What will happen after the war? Who will actually win? Rated K for the first half of the story. May change after the war is done. Completely different from canon.
1. The battle begins

**Percy**

After two months of questing, from California to Rome and even to Tartarus, we are now about to begin the final battle against Gaea and her giants.

Six hundred demigods, both Greek and Roman stood in front of an army so huge, it lasted all of the way up the horizon. In front of the army stood 15 massive giants, each born to oppose a certain god.

On our sides, we were backed up by about 150 amazons, 40 hunters, 100 satyrs, a lot of nature spirits and 10 dozen Cyclopes led by my brother, General Tyson, escorted by the teacher of heroes, Chiron.

Porphyrion, the king of the giants roared for his troops to advance and the battle began.

Reyna and Frank started shouting commands in Latin, while the rest of us just advanced towards the enemy.

I was met by a Cyclopes, who I easily sidestepped and slashed down.

Annabeth fought next to me, stabbing monsters left and right, dissapearing every now and then, and surprising monsters.

We both fought our way towards where Polybotes and Encaladeus stood, the banes of our parents.

 **Jason**

I face Porphyrion the king of the giants again. The first time I faced him, he was just reborn and was at his weakest.

Now, he looked like a true giant king and the true extent of his powers were unknown to me. He gestured for me to come towards him and we both charged towards each other.

I charged my javelin with electricity and pointed it towards the giant king.10,000 volts of electricity released from the shaft towards the giant and exploded on top of him.

When the smoke cleared, the giant stood in the same spot unfazed.

Porphyrion:"You forget I am the bane of your father. Your lightning cannot harm me"

With that Porphyrion raised his spear and attempted to impale me, but I managed to move aside just in time as he roared and attack me again and again, and it took all my energy and flying capabilities to protect me from harm.

I tried to impale him again, but I miscalculated the rise and the giant backhanded me into the monster army.

 **Frank**

The five cohorts of New Rome moved in perfect formation toward the army of doom. Reyna and he commanded the Roman demigods, and they were devastating the monsters till 4 forty feet giants appeared in front of them-:

Mimas-the bane of Hephaestus, Alcyneous-the bane of Hades and two others I recognized from Rome-the twins-banes of the wine God.

The cohorts charged towards the new enemies and the giants wreaked havoc among them. He turned into a ten foot tall gorilla, weighing about 100 tonnes and smashed into the twin giants. Reyna fought gracefully along with her sister-the queen of the , without the help of the gods, the giants did not stay down and we were definitely losing.

 **Percy**

Polybotes was even stronger than when I had faced him in the battle of New Rome. The giant swung his trident towards me, but I moved aside and swung at him with Riptide.

He blocked with his poison net and jumped towards he struck, I used the trident pole as a catapult and vaulted towards the giant's upper body and slashed Riptide through his face.

The giant attempted to slap me off, but I jumped back down and the giant managed to hit himself in the face.

On the other side, Annabeth and Hazel were trying to battle the bane of Athena with little success.

Whatever strategy both of them conjured up, they were effectively countered. They were facing the bane of the wisdom goddess and it was not gonna be this easy.

Encaldeus blocked Annabeth's knife strike and threw her in my direction. Annabeth fell to a spot near me.

I whispered to her"She is smart , you have to be stupid".

Annabeth gave a thankful look and went back to fighting the giant,who was currently trying to catch the nimble Arion,with Hazel on his back.

On the other side of the war field, Amazons and Hunters led by Thalia, 15 dozen strong women warriors, crashed into the monsters and completely destroyed them.

Arrows after spears killed thousands of monsters every had conjured up some onagers ,which were the biggest baddest catapaults in the history of siege weapons.

Each time an onager got off a shot, hordes of monsters were crushed in the explosion caused by the beautiful projectile.

Suddenly, a lot of UFO like spaceships appeared on top of us and started raining explosions of doom. One shot struck a group of Hermes campers and that was the last thing they saw in their lives.

One thing was troubling was Gaia? I mean I do not wish for her to come,but I know that she will.I just hope she comes after all her giants and monster army were dead ,it would give us a chance of defeating her,otherwise we were all toast.

Things looked pretty bad. The monsters were too many. The giants could not be killed without the help of the gods. The UFO's were wreaking havoc .We needed a miracle right now to win this wa…


	2. The gods arrive

**Percy**

 _Things looked pretty bad. The monsters were too many. The giants could not be killed without the help of the gods. The UFO's were wrecking havoc . We needed a miracle right now to win this wa…._

That stopped in mid thought as a loud boom resounded in the by one the UFO's were blasted out of the air by the shots of a familiar rifle-that was the weapon Mars had held when he gave us the quest to save Thanatos.

I looked over and saw the gods thundering into battle on their chariots. The Olympians,led by Zeus himself and a dozen more minor Greek and Roman gods and goddesses in the midst.

Zeus released a bolt of lightining and the remaining UFO's vanished like they were never there.

The entry of the gods gave our side a morale boost and we surged towards our enemies with a new found energy. The gods joined the fray and we attacked the army again.

 **Hazel**

Nico, Annabeth and me fought alongside Athena, Hecate and Hades against Encaladeus and Alcyneus.

My brother and I attacked the bane of our father,using the two sides of the god of the Underworld's powers.

The giant's chosen battlefield did have a lot of metal waiting inside to be unleashed. I showered the giant with precious metals, while Nico shadow travelled around the giant striking him with his stygian Iron sword whenever the giant focused on me.

Hades rode in his dark black chariot,wearing the helm of darkness and slammed his huge staff into the giant's chest. Hecate walked in and set the giant's lioncloth on fire.

The giant looked super enraged,but he could not fight all four of us at the same repeatedly charged the giant from all directions and pulverized the end,he looked like he had been put in a washing machine which uses ichor instead of water.

Hades: "He cannot be killed here. Nico and myself will shadow travel him to another ,you both should help Athena and need some help."

I replied "Okay,father" and looked over to where Athena and Annabeth were battling Encaladeus".

Mother and Daughter were having a hard time against their combined strategizing skills kept the giant from outsmarting them .Athena fought with her Medusa-shield and her spear,while Annabeth held an ivory sword.

Athena struck once again but the giant intercepted her attack and countered her by an inward moved back just in time to not get stabbed and the giant took advantage of this and managed to throw the goddess backwards.

Annabeth surged forward to help her mother,but the giant grabbed her dagger and threw it towards dagger struck Annabeth on her left arm and she cried out in and Hecate ran off to help her.

 **Percy**

Polybotes was already struggling under my Poseidon joined my side,the giant stood no of us attacked him,me with Riptide and him with his extra large summoned a tornado of water all around us and directed the flow towards the giant, creating a whirlpool around him.I ran and plunged Riptide through the centre of the whirlpool and the giant dissipated to dust.

Suddenly, a small whisper was heard" I rise. This is the dawn of the Age of the gods"

Gaea,I instantly recognized. Her voice sent a shiver across my entire body.I knew that she is awake.I knew that she was about to join the battlefield.


	3. We kill some giants

**Annabeth**

The earth itself shook, creating what seemed like a 8 Richter scale earthquake. A huge beam of darkness shot from the ground, making the light bluish sky turn pitch black. Two huge figures appeared from nowhere .

One was undoubtedly, the Earth goddess. She appeared in the form of a woman, dressed in green, with thick roots as her legs and leaves covered over her body.

Her face was that of a 35 year old woman and her face showed only two emotions:anger and revenge. She wanted to take over the world.

The other,was a man with thick black legs,which appeared to be made out of pure face was a swirling vortex.

I vaguely recognized him and that sent shivers up my was the master of darkness and evil-Tartarus himself.

Tartarus spoke" This feels so good. The Olympians are finally going to get destroyed. Gaea,I am so delighted I listened to you and made myself a body. We are going to crush these puny Olympians."

Gaea replied" Yes ,love. Olympians,this is your last chance, surrender and you will be thrown into Tartarus to live peacefully,else you shall be absorbed into the eternal void of Chaos and suffer."

Tartarus"Choose wisely."

Zeus"We are going to destroy these threatens my throne ,not even you grandmother."

Gaea"Then,so be it. ATTACK!"

The battle that had temporarily stopped due to the primordials' entry started once again. Tartarus held out his hand,and a huge staff of darkness appeared on threw it towards the king of the gods.

Zeus threw a lightning bolt at the staff,but the staff absorbed the staff slammed into the Zeus and the god of thunder flew backwards with tremendous speed.

He stood up and ran towards threw another lightning bolt,but the primordial held out his hand and absorbed the blast.

Gaea raised her hand, and roots and tendrils started to grow all around demigods were unlucky enough to be grabbed by the roots,and the earth literaly grew around them and crumbled them to dust.

Mars threw a huge grenade into Gaea,which explode on top of her. But,she seemed mostly unfazed.

Apollo and Artemis rode on their chariots,showering the Earth goddess with silver and golden arrows.

The three gods attacked the earth goddess from all directions, but the goddess flooded them with explosions of rocks,roots and leaves whenever any of them came too close.

A group of 50 or so amazons were battling a huge drakon. The drakon spat poison and the amazons ran to escape the poison.

Whenever the drakon was focused on a particular group, the second group would attack of the amazons directed a catapault towards the drakon and the projectile pushed the drakons backwards and he tripped to the ground.

The amazons attacked with relish upon the fallen drakon and stabbed him with spears and swords alike and the drakon eventually fell.

My mother and I were joined by Hazel and Hecate and together Encaladeus stood no countered the giant's wisdom and the rest of us attacked with brute manipulated the mist into making the giantess see nothing and effectively blinded her.

Hecate and Athena attacked the giantess simultaneously and brought the giantess to her knees.I sliced open the giantess's throat with my ivory sword and the giantess crumbled to dust.

 **Percy**

Just after defeating Polybotes,the primordials show up and pretty much freak everybody ,the gods were keeping the primordials busy,so I figured I follow my job subscription and start killing giants.

My dad and I waded through the battlefield killing any monster that dared to stop next target was clear: Pallas .This giant had been killed by Athena in the first Giant war.

Poseidon sent a wave of godly energy towards the giant,making it fly giant threw a spear in my direction,but I sliced it out of the air. Poseidon spread his arms, and the earth ruptured around Pallas, wrapping around the giant.

Using Riptide as a javelin,I threw it towards the hit the giant square on the chest,making it fly backwards. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the giant's chest and the giant vaporized.

Over to the left, Hera, Demeter and Aphrodite fought alongside Piper against the giant Thoon and giantess Periobia, daughter of Porphyrion.

Piper and the love goddess attacked the giant fenced with the giantess,whereas Aphrodite distracted her with her sacred animal: doves.

They effectively used charmspeak and managed to subdue their fighting with the giantess was a sight to see and would have made anyone proud.

Aphrodite finished the giant with a bright pink explosion and the giant Thoon fell dead.

Meanwhile,Hera and Demeter were keeping the giantess Periobia giantess attacked Hera,but Demeter clicked her fingers and roots started to grow around the giantess's legs.

The giantess threw a slab of rock towards Demeter,but Hera intervened with a white explosion.

Piper and Aphrodite rushed off to help them. The three goddesses splashed the giant with white,green and pink explosions.

Piper gave the finishing touch and stabbed the giant with her giant fell to the ground.

While we were slowly picking off the giants,the gods were not fairing well with the Primordials.


	4. Battle advancements

**Percy**

Gaea was fighting like a maniac. She had already managed to overpower the three gods.

The twins were thrown off their chariots and the war god was biting the dust as well. She was now battling Jason, Leo, Nico and Hades.

Leo had a celestial bronze rocket launcher and shot rockets towards Gaea ,while Nico and Hades distracted the primordial by shadow travel, and Jason peppered the Earth goddess with lightning bolts.

She caught Hades while he was shadow travelling, and threw him aside like a rag doll. Wild roots started growing around Leo and he had to put his entire attention to destroy them before they wrapped him in a cocoon.

Nico somehow managed to stab the earth goddess in the toe ,and that brought a small howl from Gaea.

Nico swung again but the earth goddess caught him with her claws and would have crushed him, had Jason not thrown another bolt at her, which made her drop Nico.

Gaea let loose an unearthly snarl, and attacked the demigods in gleeful fury. The three of them never stood a chance against the enraged primordial.

Nico and Leo were blasted back with huge force and would have been splintered to pieces if not for some of the wind gods on our side.

Jason had a long cut on his arm from the goddess slashing her with one of her swords. The roots picked Jason up and threw him away from their mistress.

The earth goddess roared and advanced towards where the fourth cohort along with Persephone were keeping the twin Giants busy.

On the other hand, Tartarus had already dispatched off the king of Olympus who had been repeatedly blasted with dark energy and whose lightning bolts did nothing more than annoy the Primordial of Evil and Darkness.

The king of Olympus was now sitting in the infirmary with his twin children and the sons of Apollo from both camps were tending to them.

With nobody to occupy him, he turned towards the Amazons and Hunters who were killing off monsters at an insane rate. He was advancing on them to slaughter them all, but I could not let that happen as my father and me stepped in the Primordial's path.

Tartarus " Ha ,Ha ,Percy Jackson,if there is one thing I regret in my immortal life,it is that I let you and that Athena-spawn escape Tartarus."

Percy"You were just incapable of doing so".

Tartarus"You dare instigate me.I can crush into a bug within seconds. You could not even lift your sword when you faced me last night."

Percy"That time,we were in your time, you are trespassing on our land. Return back to the stinking pit and we may spare you."

Tartarus let out a huge snarl and the ground shook all over the battlefield. He charged towards me and my father with the mission to kill me once and for all.

Meanwhile, the giant Porphyrion was running ramped among our army. He had just learnt that his daughter Periobia had been killed and he was advancing towards her killers.

Hera and Demeter were retreating as they saw a raged Porphyrion advance towards them. An amazon tried to stop the king of the giants,but she was squashed like a bug.

Just then, streaks of silver and gold appeared and landed onto the ground. Seeing the twins appear, Hera and Demeter also appeared next to the twins and they proceeded to surround Porphyrion.

The legion had lost a quarter of its army and that was mostly thanks to the giants that they were unable to kill.

Frank along with Hephaestus were fighting the giant Mimas and it was kind of like a draw. The forge god lobbed fireballs at his bane,but the giant simply absorbed it.

Frank transformed into one animal after the other, shifting in mid-air as he attempted to subdue the giant. The forge god raised his hand and a sphere which was glowing with grey energy shot towards the giant.

With Frank distracting the giant, the sphere could not be dodged in time and slammed against the giant, throwing him backwards. The forge god raised his symbol of power and directed its full power towards the injured giant.

A ball of energy surrounded the giant and Frank flew in bird form to get the final hit. At the last possible moment, he turned into a lion and devoured the giant ripping it into shreds.

The entire rest of the legion had united against the twin Giants. Immortal they may be, but when two hundred demigods charged them,they stood no chance.

Swords,spears and arrows impaled them from all directions. Otis was the first to fall, with Persephone doing the final honors. His twin was impaled by the wine god's symbol of power and soon the giant Ephialtes too was sent to Tartarus.

Mars and the minor Gods along with the Camp Half blood campers fought the remaining giants.

The Ares cabin led by Clarrise led an assault against a squadron of Hellhounds. All of them were surrounded by a red Aura as they laid waste to the monsters. The rest of the campers were killing the monsters,like they were trained their entire life for this very day,which was true.

Most of the giants were dead ,but we were having a lot of trouble with the of them was bent on killing me,whereas the other was swatting away Gods like they were just bugs to giant king was still up and were long from winning this war.


	5. Primordials going crazy

**Percy**

Tartarus was one of the strongest opponents I have faced in my life. Even with my father helping , the Primordial made every second of our battle against him, a struggle to survive.

He fought with his huge black staff and he was surprisingly good with it. He repeatedly shot dark blasts of energy, which we had to deflect with blasts of water.

Poseidon charged towards Tartarus with his trident, but the Primordial swatted it aside and would have impaled my dad,but I managed to intercept with Riptide and used a wave of water to push him backwards.

Poseidon struck his trident on the earth, causing the Primordial to lose his balance. I capatalised on the situation and struck him with a wave of water and then Riptide.

He intercepted my second strike in the nick of time , and I thoughtfully retreated backwards just in time before the Primordial counter-attacked.

My dad and I put our whole power in defending against his dangerous attacks .But,I felt that we were not gonna last for long against a being of this power.

 **Annabeth**

The earth goddess had gone into a killing was surrounded by huge tornados of mud,leaves and roots. Huge rocks erupted from the earth creating a shield around the goddess and all incoming attacks.

Hades blasted a bolt of dark energy towards the goddess,but the rock shield held. A huge fist appeared out of the ground to punch Hades off the planet,but the god of the Underworld shadow travelled away just in time.

Zeus charged in on his chariot,fully healed, holding his weapon of power. He threw a full powered earth goddess. The blast destroyed her shield and struck the goddess.

The goddess was fazed for perhaps a second before she started hurtling huge pieces of rocks towards the King of the Gods. Zeus managed to zap up the rocks as they flew towards him,but they took away his full concentration.

Simultaneously, Hades wearing his symbol of Power kept blasting the goddess with dark each blast,the goddess was losing a bit of her energy,but it looked like she had an infinite amount of energy to use.

While the two sons of Kronos kept her busy, Athena and Hermes attacked the goddess from the rear.

Hermes raised his caduceus and hundreds of deadly snakes flew towards Gaea. The snakes poisoned her muddy tornado and slowed it down.

Athena raised her spear and struck it towards the Earth. The spear encircled the ground around which Gaea stood and formed a silvery magical barrier around the Earth goddess.

Nike, the victory goddess released an army of Nikettes onto the goddess, which the goddess had to respond with blasts of green energy.

Zeus and Hades charged as one onto the earth goddess blasting her with black and blue energy, but her green energy blasts were stronger, and the gods were thrown away once again.

Hades opened up the earth, attempting to swallow the goddess whole, but the goddess jumped up in time, hovering in mid-air. She moved her hand and the earth closed up again.

Gaea summoned a scythe and struck it into the earth

"Enough with this playing around. All must die NOW"

The earth rumbled and 5 huge earth monsters covered with huge armour broke the earth and climbed out from the fissures.

"Each of you,take on a god and kill them. Till then, I will destroy the demigods."

With that,each earth monster chose a god and attacked them. Gaea flashed off to help the giant king with the four gods attacking him.

Meanwhile, the twins ,Hera and Demeter were trying to subdue Porphyrion and it was kind of like a draw for some time.

The giant king threw bolt after bolt of energy at the gods around him. The gods were flashing around to save themselves from the bolts.

Again,the giant king summoned lightning and threw it at the queen of Olympus. This time,Hera was not able to defend, and she flew to the ground, convulsing in pain.

The giant spoke "You (Hera)will be my wife after the war. All others will die at my hands"

Demeter raised her scythes and straight on attacked the giant, which turned out to be a bad idea as the giant king intercepted her strike, and struck Demeter with his spear. Another lighting shot and the goddess was also biting the dust like Hera.

The twins of Leto flew in the chariots travelling in amazing speeds, shooting golden and silver projectiles towards the giant king. Only their tremendous speeds kept them on their chariots as the giant king threw bolt after bolt at them.

Artemis launched a silver projectile from her symbol of power and it exploded right on top of the giant.

Apollo closed his eyes, summoning the power of the Sun, accumulating it in his arrow ,and shot it towards Porphyrion.

Both the gods' attacks forced the giant king to his knees.

Two demigod sons of Mars struck the giants' fallen form with their swords. The giant king started to bleed out golden ichor. Apollo rode in his chariot, wielding his sword made of pure heat and closed in on the giant king.

Just before he reached the giant , a blast of energy threw him off his chariot and he crashed to the ground. Gaea had arrived to save her son.


	6. Too strong for now

**Frank**

The monster army was still huge. Even after killing millions of monsters, we had only managed to destroy only a quarter of their forces.

The onagers had been completely spent. Ten shots, each from half a dozen of them, each killing thousands of the enemy.

We were losing a lot of people. Some of them were critically injured and managed to reach the medical camp, but we had lost some loyal soldiers.

An army of dranacae and empousai led by the fearsome Chimera and Echidna were moving towards the legion. I transformed into a Dragon and attacked the Chimera.

Even as a dragon,I felt fear as I battled one of the deadliest monsters from Greek-Roman mythology.

The monster struck by blowing flames at me, but my scaly body absorbed the damage. We emerged in an intense one on one battle, completely scorching my fire-proof skin with fire marks.

The monster struck at me once again, and I swirled around grabbing it in my claws and tearing off its leg. Once it lost its body part, even the most fearsome monster could not hold out for much longer as the dragon form pulverized the Chimera to pulp.

Reyna and Hylla had already defeated a giant and we were now fighting alongside their mother.

The Greeks had finally managed to get a battle formation made .They had taken to isolating groups of monsters and were closing in on them from all directions.

The gods Dionysus, along with this crazy maenad and satyr followers teared through the army of dog-headed monsters- cynocephylus.

Jason, Piper and Leo were engaging the god of the pit along with Percy and Poseidon.

With the five of them,it was an easier match than what had been when only Percy and his dad fought the Primordial.

Jason shot a gust of wind and the primordial moved behind a bit. Piper distracted him with charmspeak, slowing down his attacks.

Leo had taken control of the Argo 2 once again, and was directing the missiles straight towards Tartarus. But,the god was mostly intent on the sea god and his son.

The god of the Seas managed to get in a hit with his trident, but quickly retreated back to avoid the Primordial's swiping hands. Percy caused the mist to turn around Tartarus effectively stopping him from attacking any further.

Tartarus started to glow a he let out a ring of energy all around him. Percy, Jason and Piper were thrown backwards into the ground unconscious .Poseidon managed to make a barrier out of water, but the attack was too strong and he was pushed backwards as well.

 **Annabeth**

The remaining Olympians were engaging Gaea and Porphryion. Zeus along with Athena, Mars, Hades and the twins attacked the two of them.

The Giant king was back at full strength as he fought three gods at once. Mars swung his sword, but Porphyrion blocked with his spear and slashed downwards swiping the god's legs from under him.

Athena brandished her spear, attacking at the perfect places, but the giant king had another level of skill with his spear as he weaved around Athena's spear , swatted it aside and impaled it into the goddess' thigh. He was about to impale her stomach, but Hades intercepted as he willed the shadows around the giant king.

The giant king shot a bolt of lightning at Hades, who was just a little too slow to avoid being hit. The god crashed downwards unconscious as a million volts coursed through his body.

Gaea was smashing Zeus to pulp. Zeus had started with pounding the Earth goddess with lightning, but it did not seem to faze her much as she let out blasts of sand at the Sky god. Zeus was flying around, avoiding Gaea's attacks but then Gaea launched herself off the ground and caught Zeus in her hands.

Earthern tendrils wrapped around the Sky god, holding him so he could not throw any more lightning or flash away. Artemis and Apollo shot exploding arrows towards Gaea,but the earthern shield around the goddess blocked the blows.

Gaea slammed her feet into the ground. And the ground shook all over the battlefield. Rocks jutted out form all over, swatting satyrs and demigods into the sky.

Athena scanned the battlefield, sensing a loss if the fight were to continue. She made a split second decision and coveyed it through to the other gods.

"We are in a fix. I see no way to win if we were to continue fighting . The best and the only option I foresee is to retreat from the fight."

The other gods listened to this and Zeus replied for the council

"Retreat now. Take every single being on our side and head to Olympus. Gaea will not be able to reach there that easily."

With that, every single immortal on the battlefield shot a blast of energy at Gaea. The bindings holding Zeus lessened and the Sky god was released. He gathered a bolt of lightning and shot it towards Porphyrion. The giant was blasted backwards and allowed time for the other gods to escape.

Within seconds, the gods had chosen their group and flashed away to Olympus along with them. For now,they were retreating .But,they would be back with a bang.

 **Please guys,review and give me feedback. I am open to any ideas .Thanks for reading**

 **awesomeani05062000**


	7. We are in Trouble Need help

**On Olympus**

After a day of healing and recovering, the Olymipian council was held to discuss the war. Most of them were present,with the exception of Demeter and Hera who were injured by the giant king.

The cabin councilors, centurions,praetors and members of the Senate were also allowed in the meeting though they were not permitted to speak.

Zeus struck a lightning bolt in the middle of the throne room and the meeting commenced. He asked Athena to give their current status.

Athena "Clearly, a head on assault did not work. The primordials are too strong. We have managed to kill all giants except the giant king. He is pretty strong,especially with his mother protecting him. The primordials are almost impossible to beat, as even father's lightning bolt couldn't do much to her."

Zeus just nodded grimly"What about our are the casualties?";

Athena" 54 roman demigods, 32 Greek demigods, 5 of Poseidon's Cyclops, 39 satyrs, 9 hunters as well as three minor goddesses. "

Zeus" Which three?"

Athena " Tyche , Nemesis and Nike."

Artemis " This is bad. Victory, luck and revenge all are not on our side. "

Athena" We are in a severe deficit as this point. We should lie low for a while "

Hermes" What of the mortals? If we hide out here, Gaea and Tartarus will take control over the world. She might wipe out the mist and even convince the humans to side with her."

Athena" As much as we hate to admit it, we get power from the humans .If they are on Gaea's side, we stand no chance."

Zeus" No, we will win. The primordials will be taught not to mess with the Olympians"

Everyone was craving to say that he better prove that on the battlefield but wisely held their mouth shut.

Athena" We must try to recover our strengths .As soon as we are on full strength and we strike Gaea where it hurts the most."

Ares" What is that?"

Athena" She may be a primordial, but she is still her mother. We assassinate her favorite son and then attack her while she is broken."

Artemis" That could get her more enraged and spell doom for all of us."

Athena" You know a better plan?"

Zeus" go ahead with my daughter's plan."

Just then, Hades doubled over in pain as he held his hands around his head. A moment later, Poseidon met the same fate as he fell off from his throne in pain.

The gods stood up and some of them made their way to the two brothers in pain, while the rest looked with worry on their faces.

 **Gaea**

The puny Olympians had run away from the battlefield like the cowards they are. It was an efficient retreat as my army could not react that fast. Apparantely, monsters were a little less smarter than gods.

We had set up camp, near Mount Olympus where the gods were in hiding. Most of my sons were dead, which had led to a very mournful evening, but she was now set on revenge. Each of the Olympians would be thrown into Tartarus and tortured for eternity.

She knew the aces were now in her hands, and she would make sure that she would make she played the cards well, and win with match without any further losses.

She turned her head and saw Porphyrion and Tartarus approached. All of the were in the seven feet mode as it made travelling easier without trampling any monsters under their feet.

Tartarus " What are the plans for now dear?"

Gaea " You and Porphyrion must go and take control of the Hades' throne and take command of the dead. Oceanus, Phorcys and Keto have been sent to destroy Atlantis. I will prepare our forces for the next assault"

Tartarus nodded, approving of the plan and then grabbed his son and shadow travelled away

Gaea internally smiled, with their two most powerful gods almost devoid of power,Olympus would be crushed within a month.

She chose a legion of telkhines and Cyclopes and sent them to attack Olympus. Although she knew this group would be defeated, the attacks would weaken Olympus further, and they will be unable to regain the balance they have lost.

In the end, victory would be hers. She would be the queen of the world.

 **Olympus**

"What happened?" Zeus asked as order was regained in the room and Poseidon and Hades sat on their thrones, their faces still pale white and their hands shaking.

Hades spoke in a low voice" Throne…Underworld" as he promptly collapsed. Poseidon muttered" Atlantis gone" before passing out as well.

Athena spoke" Gaea has played to her advantage and taken over our uncles' power would reduce to that of a strong minor god, if there thrones were really destroyed. Good thing, they have a throne on Olympus or they could have been converted into beings with demigod or mortal strength."

Zeus" Well,there is not much we can do. We must prepare our defences as Gaea will surely attack us."

 **One Month Later**

Artemis and her hunters had the job of defending Olympus the entire last month, this was the largest army Gaea had sent containing about five thousand monsters.

Cyclopes and empousai met the Hunters of Artemis below the Empire state building. Silver arrows began raining down as hunters perched on nearby trees shot arrows. Artemis was glowing silver,as she attacked the monsters with her silver knives. Each strike killed a monster, as another immediately took its place.

A Cyclopes banged into a tree and a hunter fell from it. She was quickly devoured by the Empousai. More empousai threw their spears towards Artemis. One stray one caught the goddess in the elbow, and she winced in pain.

A Cyclops took advantage and bashed his club towards the goddess' chest. Artemis flew backwards a few feet and was about to be impaled by another spear, but she recoverd just in time and avoided the weapon.

She raised her bow and shot an arrow into the sky, which produced a silver flare, signalling that help was needed.

Thalia Grace fought their old enemy, The Manticore, albeit . The Manticore shot spikes from his tail, and Thalia just swirled to avoid them. A Cyclopes came from nowhere and slammed his club into her. The Manticore picked up the injured hunter by her legs and repeatedly smashed the girl's head on a rock.

A smile crept up his face as he blew a horn and the army retreated so fast as if they had practiced this for the past month, which they had. In seconds, all that was remaining was Artemis running towards the prone lifeless bloodied body of her lieutenant and tears crept up her face.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Review, follow and favourite.**

 **Open to suggestions**

 **Awesomeani05062000**


	8. Defending Olympus

**Olympus**

The gods were seated into their respective thrones with a meeting going on about the future of the defences of Olympus. Only two gods were absent- Artemis who was currently defending Olympus and Hermes who was keeping a lookout for any other attacks, while all were distracted.

He saw all what was going on during the attack. He saw Artemis sending the signal for help and was about to flash, when he saw her lieutenant being brutally killed by the Manticore. Hermes immediately flashed off to the meeting.

Hermes flashed into the throne room looking grim.

Zeus " What is the news, my boy?"

Hermes" I bear bad news father. "

Suddenly there was worry in his eyes. He spoke quietly" Is Artemis fine ?"

Hermes" As of the present she , she will need some consolance. Your daughter Thalia Grace was brutally killed by the Manticore. Artemis is crying over her dead body. We should go and pay Thalia the respect she deserves."

Zeus stood up in shock at hearing of her daughter's demise and motioned all gods to flash away to Artemis.

By this time, many demigods had made their way towards Thalia. Percy, Annabeth and Jason were crying next to Artemis. The gods flashed in and Zeus moved towards his daughter's corpse.

"Artemis, you must regain yourselves. We will mourn for her, but after we win this war. Show that her sacrifice is worth it."

Artemis" Another one of my lieutenants dead. Why is everyone after my favorite sisters. First Zoe, and then Thalia."

"She let out a growl. I won't spare that Manticore. He will face the wrath of the goddess of the hunt."

Zeus " Take her body and give it a shroud. We will burn it after we win the war"

Artemis "No, I will put her in the stars along with my previous lieutenant. I do not want her soul to go to the Underworld and get tortured by Tartarus."

Zeus " But, how can you put her above Olympus itself?"

Artemis turned towards him with a murderous glare, and was about to say something, but Hera put her hand on Zeus's shoulder and said" She has lost her best friend. Atleast fulfill her one wish"

Zeus huffed" Fine" He raised his hand and Thalia's soul lest her body and emerged as a constant in the sky.

 **Two weeks later**

Athena was currently the god in charge of defending Olympus today. She had gathered 40 demigods from both the camps and most of the seven were present today.

The ground shook as an army of about 6000 monsters approached the Empire state building. The monster leading the battle was possibly the second most dangerous monster in Greek-Roman mythology after Typhon.

Ladon,a hundred dragon heads erupting from his neck approached Olympus. His serpent-like tail curling around his body. His presence inspired fear even in the demigod minds.

The demigods surrounded Athena as she discussed the strategy.

" I am going to face Ladon in battle. Annabeth, take your friends and siblings and plough through the middle .Rest of you make groups of five and start flanking. We must kill all . None should be allowed to escape"

"For Olympus"

" For Olympus" the demigods shouted and everyone charged into battle.

Percy and Jason charged together the weather turning stormy. Jason raised his gladius, charged with electricity and struck a group of Laistrogonians. All that remained of them were their celestial bronze clubs.

Percy created a whirlwind around him and charged into the army lines. He was so fast no monster was able to focus on him. He slashed with Riptide and a dranacae fell dead. Another quick swipe and a telkhine was thrown off its feat. Jason stabbed downward and the monster vaporized.

Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were fighting as a trio. Piper and Hazel led the charge, while invisible Annabeth cleared out the sneaking monsters.

Athena fought Ladon who rose to his max height towering at 50 feet as tall as the king of the giants. The dragon struck , and Athena raised Aegis and deflected the blow. Athena blasted the dragon with godly energy as the dragon attempted to strike again.

Both of them were locked in an intense battle of who could get into the other's defence. The rest of the demigods were doing really well as the region around the two was entirely devoid of monsters.

Ladon struck at unimaginable speeds and only Athena's godly speed and agility kept her alive. The ground shook and a stone fist erupted out of the ground(Gaea) as Athena was thrown into the air and into Ladon's vicinity.

The dragon struck again, but this time Athena was unable to defend in time as it struck Athena's midsection and the goddess screamed in pain. Just as quick,he struck again to finish off the goddess , but a bronze sword of the son of a certain sea god intercepted the blow.

Almost all the monsters were defeated. Annabeth rushed off to tend to her wounded mother. The rest of the Seven present surrounded the hundred-handed dragon. Percy smashed a wave into Ladon and the dragon was pushed back an inch. Frank morphed into an eagle, pecked Ladon's legs and flew away.

Piper and Hazel were barely dodging the dragon's attacks as Jason called for lightning and smashed it down into Ladon. The dragon twitched in annoyance and struck Jason. The attack missed the son of Jupiter by an inch, but the shockwave caused him to fly off a few metres.

Leo took out a sphere and launched it towards Ladon. The sphere landed on the ground near Ladon, but as nothing happened Ladon went over to inspect. As soon as Ladon was on top of the sphere, the sphere exploded releasing green fumes which seemed to close in on Ladon and bind him.

Assessing the situation Percy shouted" Attack at once."

Jason raised his javelin to the sky and called out" Father, a little help" as his spear was charged with the power of the master bolt and he released the bolt onto Ladon. A million volts of electricity arced through the dragon's body as it fell to the ground, convulsing in pain. Percy charged forward, and stabbed Riptide in Ladon's midsection.

Piper thrust her dagger into Ladon's knee, while Hazel summoned a few jewels and encased them onto Ladon. Frank turned into a massive dragon, about half the size of Ladon, and picked it up in his claws.

Using his dragon strength he pulverized whatever life was left within the monster, and it turned into golden dust.

Athena and the wounded demigods had been teleported to the medic room by Hermes. The remaining demigods returned to Olympus and readied themselves for the next day.

 **Gaea**

I was certainly not happy with the attack today. She almost had the Olympians number one strategist in her grasp, but the blasted demigods had saved her once again.

Taking care of the Underworld and Atlantis was easy. She almost had an unlimited army and was not going to waste that advantage. Every day, she sent armies against Olympus. Every attack, Olympus would lose some soldiers and she would take it as a success.

She had waited for millennia and was easily ready to wait out another month or two to become the mistress of the Earth. The puny gods would suffer in Tartarus and she would rule the world.

 **Throne room, 3 weeks later**

Zeus " What are the further strategies?"

Athena " Father, I think it is time for killing Porphyrion. Our spies tell us that he will be coming to the battlefield soon and once he is around Gaea it will be impossible to kill him."

Artemis" I still do not think it is gonna work. It is not easy to kill him. Father himself may have to go, since Poseidon and Hades are not at full power."

Athena " We still do not have a better plan than that. We may need to send multiple gods though along with a few demigods."

Zeus " Who volunteers for the mission to kill Porphyrion?"

Ares, Artemis, Athena and Apollo(after seeing his sister raise hers) raised their hands.

Zeus" So, it is decided. Athena make a worthy plan and decide which demigods to take along with you. Remember, we need the best once here in the absence of you four."

Athena nodded and the council was adjourned.

 **Next day**

Four of Olympus's elite young fighters were on a mission. So, it was upto Poseidon, Hades and Zeus to defend Olympus today. Poseidon and Hades had gained a little strength over the last two months and were not completely weak.

Along with them, Percy, Jason and Nico along with half of the third cohort made their way towards the huge army that approached Olympus. There were about 10 grand monsters but with the Big Three present, the army was decimated in no time.

Jason and Zeus fried the monsters with lightning. Percy and Poseidon defeated legions of Empousai with the help of earthquakes and tornadoes.

Hades, wearing his helm of darkness, thundered on his chariot, slamming his huge black staff and engulfing any monster that came close. Nico was doing an amazing job with his sword, twirling and killing any monster that entered his radius.

The demigods from the third cohort cleared up the rest of the monsters and it was an easy win.

 **Underworld**

The four gods had teleported to the Underworld along with a team of seven demigods and five hunters. The mission objective itself was simple- kill the giant Porphyrion and teleport back.

Artemis led the way as they sneaked their way towards Porphyrion, while the others followed.

They entered Porphyrion's dark chamber, but found the chamber empty.

Ares "Where is he?"

Athena" Don't know. But, I do not think it is safe here. We should get a nice hiding spot until he returns."

Suddenly, the room illuminated as a 50 feet giant entered the room. Following him, were an army of monsters .

Porphyrion " Well, well ,what do we have here. Four puny Olympians who were foolish enough to come here. Well, today is the day Olympus loses four of their gods. Maybe I will keep the virgin goddess with me for some fun,ehh"

Artemis and Apollo turned red with rage.

Porphyrion shouted to his army "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's ATTACK."


	9. Can the giant please die We beg of him

**Porphyrion shouted to his army "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's ATTACK."**

Ares along with most of the demigods and hunters went towards the monster army, whereas the three Olympians attacked the giant king.

Ares took out his symbol of power and a bright red glow surrounded him as he waded into the enemy lines. A hydra turned to spit poison over the war god ,but he did not live long enough as his immortal head was snapped off. Ares stabbed his sword into the earth as monsters all around him were decimated with the shockwave.

A couple sons of Ares were battling the dreaded Cyclops Polyphemus and it did not go well for them as the Cyclops shook off a blow to his chest, and grabbed a retreating son of Ares by his throat. His sibling could only see as his brother's life was sapped in front of his eyes. The enraged demigod attacked the Cyclops but froze as an empousai stabbed his back with a dagger. Another lifeless son of Ares lay on the floor.

The rest of the demigods were battling a legion of dranacae, while Ares continued to wreck destruction within the monster's ranks. His eyes widened as he saw the dead bodies of two of his sons. A literal tornado surrounded him as he grabbed the Cyclops Polyphemus and chocked his life out as the Cyclops had done to his son.

 **Line break**

Artemis and Apollo went on the offensive, while Athena defended the giant's attacks with Aegis. Apollo shot a beam of sunlight towards the giant king, who was pushed back with the impact. He swung his spear towards Athena, but she defended with her shield. Quick as lightning, the giant struck Artemis and then Athena again.

Artemis met the giant's strike with her hunting knife, but the power of the giant caused the weapon to be wrenched out of her hands and onto the floor. Athena could not block the strike in time as the giant's spear struck her armour and she was thrown away.

Apollo summoned his golden sword and attacked Porphyrion, but the giant just swatted him aside. The giant summoned lightning and struck it into the earth as the three gods around him got shocked. Apollo and Artemis were kicked by the giant as he laughed.

"You have no chance against me. I am the strongest non-primordial in the universe."

Athena got up and blasted the god with energy, but the giant's armour absorbed the blow. The twins got up and proceeded to surround the giant again.

The giant swung his spear around him, forcing the gods to back off again.

He took out daggers from his hair and began aiming for the gods. The gods had to use their godly speed to avoid getting hit. It was going to be hard to beat the giant. The gods realized they needed more help to win against this massive giant.

 **Line break**

The raged Ares quickly dispatched off the rest of the monsters along with the remaining demigods. Three demigods and 2 hunters had been killed, while four demigods and three hunters still remained.

As Ares was about to head towards the giant king, a crunch was heard from the entrance of the room as the Titan of Intelligence, Koios made his way towards the god of war. Ares charged with his sword and thrusted it towards the Titan's chest.

The Titan easily deflected the blow and swiped the god's legs from under him. The titan tried to impale Ares, but the god rolled aside just in time.

Koios" You stupid god, you cannot defeat me. I am the Titan of Intelligence."

Ares knew what the man said was true. He resolved his strength and did what he would never have done if not for the situation.

"A little help here would be fine. I do not like being crushed by this Titan."

Porphyrion" Would you rather fight the king of the giants, godling?"

Ares" Of course"

Porphyrion" Then, you are a fool."

Athena" Artemis, you and me will switch positions with Ares and try to finish Koios as fast as possible. Apollo and Ares, try to hold the giant till then. Hunters with us. Demigods with Apollo and Ares."

Porphyrion turned towards Koios" Do not waste time. Finish off these weaklings."

Ares met the giant king in battle- spear vs. spear. They exchanged weapons for a few seconds, but the giant king was way stronger, and managed to disarm the god of war.

He struck again and Ares fell to the ground. Porphyrion was about to finish him off , but suddenly two golden arrows sprouted form his chest as he bellowed and allowed Ares to escape.

Apollo shot another beam of sunlight and the giant king once again cried out in pain as it struck his arm. A terrible expression adorned the giant king's face as he rose up and advanced towards the sun god.

Apollo managed to dodge the giant king's first strike. The giant shot a bolt of lightning towards him and he managed to conjure up a shield, but the bolt passed right through as Apollo was struck and he flew all the way to the other end of the room.

Ares attacked Porphyrion from behind and stabbed the giant's back. A demigod threw a spear and it embedded itself in Porphyrion's midsection. The rest of the demigods continued shooting arrows at the giant king, which did nothing more than annoy him

He rose up once again, and backhanded Ares who was sneaking behind him for another hit. He picked the god of war and smashed his fist into the god's face. He picked up the god by the scruff of his neck and smashed him into a wall.

 **Line Break**

Artemis charged the Titan with her hunting knives. She slashed at the Titan's chest, but he managed to swat it aside with his blade. The Titan's cold calculating eyes set on the two gods as they attacked from both sides, and it took all his skill to keep himself from getting injured.

Another five minutes of sparring, and the match was still dead even. Athena's strategies were effectively countered by Koios and vica versa. All three of them were drenched in sweat.

The titan struck the wisdom goddess , but Athena held the attack between her twin blades. The titan and goddess had a quick staring match, and that gave Artemis the opportunity.

As she slashed her hunting knives across the Titan's chest and they connected. The Titan roared in pain as he clutched his midsection.

Athena wasted no time in sending a powerful blast of grey energy towards the Injured Titan, and the Titan smashed against the wall.

The two goddesses turned as another bang echoed as Ares was thrown against the wall and Porphyrion turned towards them with a distasteful smile.

Artemis and Athena turned towards the giant king as the hunters finished off the now unconscious Titan.

The four remaining demigods were currently engaging the giant king. They were careful not to get too close to the giant, but they distracted him long enough for the goddesses to come to their aid.

Artemis sprinted and climbed the giant's back using her hunting knives as stepping stones. She stabbed the giant's shoulder, but the giant swatted her away before she could get to his neck. Three arrows sprouted from his neck as the hunters were providing support to their mistress.

Athena attempted to impale the giant, but the giant caught her attack with his spear and threw her backwards.

The giant's eyes glowed blue, as Ares and Apollo recovered from their dazed states. The four gods and the remaining demigods and hunters charged the giant form all sides. Artemis, Apollo and the hunters shot silver and golden projectiles towards the giant. Ares and Athena attacked the giant with their full godly strength, but the giant king still managed to hold both of them off.

He howled in pain, as arrows were embedded in his chest, but he continued to evade the war gods. Ares struck once again, and Porphyrion dodged and then using Ares's own weapon as a lever, catapulted the god backwards onto the floor.

He summoned a bolt of lightning and shot it towards the archers, who had to make a run for it. As the bolt escaped them by inches, but the blast caught all of them as the two gods flew in opposite directions. The mortal hunters could not take the brunt of the lightning bolt and they breathed their last, their bodies burning heavily from the blast.

Artemis looked mortified (or immortified for her) on seeing all of her hunters dead as she herself recovered from the blast.

Meanwhile, the three remaining demigods were engaging the giant king with their taunting. They were able to hold him off for a minute, after which the giant king launched himself on them. But by then, the gods had recovered.

Porphryion anticipated a feint by Athena, and then stabbed her in the thigh. He grabbed the goddess by her hair and laughed as she screamed. Using her hair as a lever, he painfully threw her into the air and she crash-landed onto the ground.

The giant howled as two arrows, silver and golden found his left eyes. The giant dropped to one knee, with one hand covering his wounded eye. Ares took this as a golden opportunity, and stabbed the giant's back, who roared in pain and raw anguish.

Ares stabbed the back of the giant's head, as the giant began to leak golden ichor. The demigods struck with renewed vigour on seeing the giant in this state. One of them slashed along the giant' chest, while the other two slashed their swords across his face.

Artemis and Apollo continued shooting projectiles onto the wounded giant, as he became a mess of ichor. The giant started glowing blue, and Ares who was relentlessly attacking him, started to retreat, but the giant turned into a sphere of blue energy, and grabbed the god in his clutches.

Ares started to trash, while Artemis and Apollo shot their most powerful projectiles onto the energy sphere. The sphere began to shake violently, as if about to explode at any instant. The sphere began to give a huge whirring sound and then exploded a moment later with a big boom.

Artemis and Apollo put up a shield all around themselves and the demigods. Athena managed to cover herself with Aegis just in time, as the huge explosion ate away at Hades's colossal palace. Nobody would have survived if all not for the godly shield around them.

Nonetheless, the demigods were immediately unconscious as were Athena and Apollo. Artemis gathered enough resolve and strength to press the emergency teleport button on the watch that Hephaestus had made for this mission, before she too fell into the realm of unconsciousness.


End file.
